


Promises

by toacastleiwilltakeyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, Drag Queen Stiles Stilinski, Drag Queens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toacastleiwilltakeyou/pseuds/toacastleiwilltakeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles deals with the supernatural mess his life has become by dressing in drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

The problem with following the Kamina to the Jungle was that Stiles was, well, a regular. And he’d done a good job keeping it a secret from everyone—even Scott (covering the scent of club, sweat, and sex wasn’t exactly easy). He really didn’t want to blow it because Jackson was lonely, for Christ’s sake. 

Luckily for him, no one recognized him as Stiles. Hell, for the first time ever the bartender carded him.   
Stiles started calming down a bit at his home away from home, comforted by the knowledge that no one would recognize him. 

He’d only been here out of drag once. 

That of course, all went to hell because of course his drag mom, Kat Atonic found him. The only one who had seen him both in and out of drag. 

“Dee! I hardly recognized you! I hope you don’t think that just because you’re out of drag you can dress like that,” and damn, Stiles was not enjoying that disapproving glare. 

“Hey momma! I wasn’t actually planning on coming in tonight,” Stiles tried to use an excuse. 

“You mean to tell me that you dress like that every day?” Now she was really going to rip him a new one. Dammit. 

“Maybe you should take me shopping.” Maybe Stiles would get something out of this. 

“Oo, great idea!” 

“Yeah, definitely. Hey, I gotta go, but I’ll text you, gorgeous.” Scott was coming his way and he did not want to introduce them. 

 

*

 

So it was after Jackson paralyzed multiple people, the Sherriff pulled his son aside wanting to know what the hell was going on and why he was at another crime scene. 

And that’s how Stiles found himself saying, “I could be gay.” Not that he was. Gay, that is. He was pan. 

“Not dressed like that, you’re not,” said his dad and dammit, why was everyone picking on his clothes? Contrary to popular belief, how one dresses does not reflect their sexual orientation. 

And while this was kind of the perfect moment to come out to his dad, it really wasn’t because they had bigger things to deal with, like the fact he had an unconscious douche bag in the back of his Jeep. So instead he made up some story about how he’d come out here to support Danny in his post-break up misery. 

And then his dad told him how good it was of him, and dammit, Stiles was going to have to actually do something to cheer Danny up. 

 

The opportunity to do just that presented itself the following weekend. 

 

*

 

Dee Zaster walked into the Jungle with wild blonde hair, pouty pink lips, and a black mini dress that showed off her padded curves and naturally perky ass. Her pink leopard stilettos just made it perkier. 

Dee Zaster was everything Stiles never let himself be: bold, flirty, and nonstop sexy. Instead of hiding behind baggy jeans and big flannels, Dee had no problem showing off her lithe body. While Stiles spent nine years being ignored by Lydia Martin, Dee could have some of the hottest guys to walk into the Jungle wrapped around her little finger.

“Kat! I see you brought your little girl back from the dead!” called Amanda Playwith, a pageant queen that was more than a little narcissistic. Also, if Kat were to have a nemesis, it would probably be Amanda. 

“Just catching up on some beauty sleep, which you look like you need, sweetheart,” Dee immediately answered.

“How cute! I didn’t know your doll could talk. What else can she do?” Amanda was doing that annoying thing where she talked about Dee like she wasn’t even there. 

“She can talk to people worth her time,” Kat snapped before her and Dee turned and headed toward the bar. 

When Dee received her drink, she was informed that the guy across the bar with the really cute dimples paid for it. She gave him an obvious once over, then pretended to scan the rest of the club while watching him out of the corner of her eye to make him sweat a little bit. She twirled the straw of her rum and coke with her tongue and she joked with Kat, who knew exactly how to play the game. 

The guy gave in surprisingly quick, much to Dee’s disappointment. She could play with the mice all night if she wanted to. Instead, the guy approached her. 

Then again, after taking in his broad chest, her libido reminded her that she hadn’t gotten any action in two weeks, which was practically a year because of her teenage hormones. Fuck it. 

The guy opened his mouth to speak, but instead of listening to whatever lame line he was guaranteed to cast, she pressed a finger to his lips and gave him The Look before standing and strutting through the back of the club and out the backdoor. Once outside, she pushed him up against the wall (of course he followed, you didn’t doubt her, did you?) felt up his chest as she kissed him deep.

The guy was a sloppy kisser and a bit heavy on the tongue, so she just cut to the good stuff, trailing kisses down his chest as she lowered herself to her knees. The guy was obviously hard through his jeans, and she trailed her long fingers up his thighs before unbuttoning his too-tight jeans, pulling just them (the guy was commando) down to his knees before tightly gripping the base of his cock. With her other hand she reached into her briefs to untuck herself before licking a strip up the underside of his cock. 

The guy groaned and pulled on her hair (that’s a fucking wig, asshole) to guide her further down. Fine, he wanted it fast and dirty, she could do that. Dee wrapped her lips tight around his cock and worked her way down, one hand firm on his hip to keep him from thrusting too hard into her mouth. She liked getting her face fucked as much as the next girl, but let her get warmed up first. 

Dee was sucking his cock hard, bobbing her head quickly and working the rest of his dick with her hand. When she felt her lips hit her fist the guy came down her throat without any warning. She worked him through it though, and as soon as she pulled off of his cock he pulled his pants back up, thanked her for the good time, and walked away. 

What a freaking d-bag. Only the lowest scum didn’t reciprocate. Dee had to rub one out in the alley just to be able to tuck again. 

The only silver lining was that she remembered to bring her lip gloss, so at least she didn’t have to walk back into the Jungle looking like she’d just been in the alley on her knees. 

Even though she had been, but that’s beside the point. 

Dee headed back in the club and didn’t even spare a glance for Kat. She was pissed, and she was going to dance it off. She went straight for the dance floor. 

Two hours and many shots later, Dee had worked up a sweat on the dance floor. She grinded her ass on every cute guy she deemed worthy, and trust me, there were plenty. 

When she spotted Danny on the dance floor, she headed straight towards him. Four songs later, she was practically giving him a hand job when he leant down and spoke in her ear. 

“You wanna get out of here?”

“Hell yes,” Dee answered immediately and turned to give him a long kiss before grabbing his hand and dragging him straight out the front door. Well, they may have stumbled a little. Dee didn’t know about Danny, but she was more than a little drunk. Not that she was thinking about that. She just let Danny flag down a cab and offer up an address before she was kissing him again. 

They pulled apart when they reached Danny’s house, and Danny gestured for Dee to be quiet as they snuck up the stairs. Once they were in his room, however, Danny was on her again, and she found herself lying on the bed, him on top of her. 

“God, I want to be inside you. Can I fuck you?” Danny breathed in Dee’s ear. She froze for a moment because even though her knees were well acquainted with the pavement behind the Jungle, she’d never actually, y’know…done it. It’s not like she was waiting to fall in love or anything, but giving her v-card to some random dude at the Jungle just didn’t sit right with her. 

“We don’t have to,” Danny rushed to say and Dee realized she hadn’t moved at all since he’d asked. “Forget I even asked, this is fine.”

“Yeah, I mean no, don’t do that—yeah, I want you to fuck me.” If Dee was honest with herself, Danny was kind of the perfect guy to lose his virginity to: he was super nice, he wouldn’t be an asshole in the morning, but most of all, Stiles trusted him. 

“You sure?” Danny asks and fuck, because maybe Dee’s not a hundred percent sure after all because she says. “Yeah, just not like this. I don’t want to be drunk. Or in drag. I want to be me, and I want to feel every second of it.”

Danny moaned at that and didn’t even seem upset about waiting. Dee took the opportunity to unzip her dress and remove her bra. Danny got the message and ripped off his clothes before pulling off Dee’s briefs. He lay on top of Dee and took both of their cocks in his hand and kissed her sloppily before they both came on Dee’s torso.   
*

“Dude!” Stiles tried to get through to Scott before the pup ripped his throat out. “It’s just me! Stiles!”

“Stiles?” Scott relaxed but his hand was still around Stile’s neck. 

“Yes, Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Your best friend, Stiles!” Stiles may have been a bit hysterical, but in his defense, he was still a bit drunk. 

“Sorry, dude,” Scott released him. “You smell like—”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Stiles knew what he’d been up to all night, but he didn’t want Scott to tell him about it. “I’m gonna grab a shower.” 

Stiles dumped his stuff on Scott’s floor. He didn’t even consider hiding it. Scott would find it anyways. 

“Dude, are you wearing makeup?” Scott asked before Stiles could escape. 

“Yeah, I’ll tell you about it in the morning.”

 

*

When Stiles woke up there was a man stuck in his head that was trying to break out. Also, something had crawled into his mouth and died. Something very furry. 

“Look who finally came to,” Scott said. 

“Don’t you be all high and mighty when you’ll never be hung over again in your life,” Stiles said. Or tried to say. It was mostly just   
mumbling. 

Scott seemed to get it anyways though because, hello, best friends. He just stayed silent until Stiles could sit up straight and annunciate. 

“So, are you going to tell me what’s going on?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed. “Okay, so I was at the Jungle last night and this asshole came without warning then didn’t reciprocate, if you know what I mean. So then I’m dancing and there’s Danny looking fiiine and well, things happened, and we ended up back at his place, but then I woke up and I was pretty sure he didn’t know it was me because I’d been in drag so I freaked out and came over here.”

Scott was silent. Probably taking it all in. 

“Dude. Please say something.”

“So,” Scott finally said. “You’re a drag queen.”

Stiles just had to laugh. And then Scott was laughing too. They had a laugh attack. 

A few moments passed and they calmed down enough to keep talking. 

“So are you like, um,” Scott started to say. 

“I’m pan, pansexual, which means I’m attracted to people regardless of gender,” Stiles interrupted. 

“Dude, I know. I was going to ask if you’re really into Danny.”

Stiles stared at him. “You know?” 

“I’m your best friend. Of course I know.”

“Oh,” was all Stiles could say. 

“Yeah. So, Danny?”

“Shit, yeah,” Stiles shook his head clear. This was something he hadn’t really thought about. “I think I do. I mean, I’ve always thought he’s hot, I mean, look at the guy, it’s a freaking model or something. Not to mention how nice he is. You just, you can’t not like him.” Stiles was babbling. 

“Yeah, okay, so you definitely like him,” Scott said before Stiles could actually come to that conclusion. “A lot.”

“Shit, man. I think you’re right.”

*

 

“Dude. Stop stalling. You can do this,” Scott told Stiles. 

“I know, bro. I’m totally chill. Chill as a cucumber.” 

“Riiight. That’s why you’re lurking outside of chem.”

“I’m not ‘lurking’, I’m just, uh, buying time. There’s only so much Harris I can handle at once.” 

“Oh, so it has nothing to do with you-know-who?” Scott teased. 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“Starts with a D and ends with an –Anny,” Scott supplied ‘helpfully’.

“Mister Stilinski, Mister McCall, are you planning on attending class or just lurking outside?” said the creeper himself, Mister Harris. 

The two teens hurried inside. 

“Dude, I told you you were lurking,” Scott whispered right before he goes to his own desk. 

“Shut up,” Stiles said under his breath, knowing full well that Scott can hear him. 

Stiles took a deep breath and turned to Danny. All right. He could do this. He and Scott talked about this. He’s going to tell Danny the truth and Danny will sweep Stiles off his feet and whisk him away to fuck his brains out. Or something. 

“Hola, Danny-boy.” Stiles internally flinched at how lame that was. Oh dear lord. 

Danny didn’t even answer. Just offered up a tense smile in Stiles general direction, didn’t even meet the other teen’s eyes. 

Well, shit. 

After that Stiles spent the whole class period fidgeting. He didn’t absorb a word of what Harris was teaching—which wasn’t exactly unusual. But he didn’t even doodle dinosaurs in his margins. He just did his best not to freak out over what he’s going to say to Danny and prayed to whatever is up there that he wasn’t about to royally mess everything up. 

After what felt like an eon of nonstop anxiety, class ended. While they’re packing up, Stiles turned to Danny. 

“Hey, can I talk to you about something?” Stiles tried to be gentle. He was pretty sure that there was no way to say ‘I snuck out of your house after hooking up with you, but hey do you want to hook up again?’ without being an asshole, but Stiles was going to try, dammit. 

“No, Stiles, you’re not attractive to gay men.” Danny finished putting away his binder and left class with Jackson. And Stiles? Stiles just sort of stared after him in shock. Because a) Danny just blew him off. Danny doesn’t blow anyone off (well, unless he’s doing it in the sexy way). Danny’s the nicest guy around. Everyone loves Danny. Also, b) that’s not even what Stiles was going to talk to him about. Lastly, but most importantly, c) it didn’t really matter that Stiles was going to tell him what happened because Danny didn’t find Stiles attractive. 

“Stiles,” Scott said from behind him. 

“Don’t want to hear it, dude,” Stiles said. He really didn’t. He didn’t want to have to relive that moment ever again. He didn’t want to think about it and he sure as hell didn’t want to talk about it. 

“But—”

“Just. No. I don’t want to fucking talk about it. And don’t give me those puppy dog eyes. We win some, we lose some, yeah? More fish in the sea and all that. It’s fine, dude. I’m fine.” It didn’t take Scott’s werewolf powers to know Stiles was lying.

“Seriously, Stiles,” Scott tried again. 

“Scott, I swear to god, if you bring it up one more time I will stop delivering messages to Allison.” Stiles knew it wasn’t fair to bring his non-relationship with Allison into this, but it was the only way he’d get the guy to shut up. Stiles would get over this. He’d hooked up with his fair share of guys and he’d do it again. 

Scott looked like he still wanted to talk about it so Stiles pushed past him to go to his next class. 

 

*

 

Scott caught sight of the not yet faded hickies peppering Danny’s chest in the locker room. The looks he sent Stiles after that were worse than the sad puppy eyes. 

Needless to say, Stiles needed a distraction. He texted Kat from the locker room after practice. 

Stiles: Are you busy?

Kat: Y

Stiles: I owe you a trip to the mall. 

Kat: Nvr 2 busy 4 d mall. C u @ 5

Stiles felt a little better already. Even if Kat’s text speak grated Stiles’ nerves, drag families don’t let down. 

 

“Hey man, you wanna hang out?” Scott asked, pulling on his shirt. 

Stiles bit his lip. “I kind of just made plans with Kat.” He felt bad. He knew Scott was trying to do the best friend thing, but he’d probably try to get Stiles to talk about it, and what Stiles needed was not a manly talk about his very manly feelings for another man. He needed a distraction. 

“Oh, she’s your, um.” Scott did this weird thing with his eyebrows that apparently meant drag mom. Stiles was a little surprised that Scott was showing discretion considering how loud their discussions of the supernatural tended to get. Surprised, but still grateful. 

“Yeah, that’s her,” Stiles answered. 

“Oh,” Scott paused, but he made his I-want-to-ask-you-something-face-but-I’m-not-sure-if-I-should face, which was different than his I-want-to-ask-you-something-but-I-don’t-want-you-to-hurt-yourself-when-you-punch-my-face expression. 

“What?” 

“Could I…meet her?” Scott looked nervous. 

Stiles was surprised. He hadn’t thought about it, actually. He’d kept drag separate from the rest of his life that he’d actually forgotten that Scott knew. Stiles felt his face split into a smile at the thought of Kat and Scott meeting. 

“That would be awesome,” Stiles smiled. Scott returned his smile. “Not today, though. She’ll want you to see her at her best.” 

“Oh, so should we like, go to the club?” Scott looked surprised. 

“Hell yeah we should!” Stiles put on his final layer and went to his jeep. 

 

*

Turns out a bit of retail therapy is what the doctor ordered. Stephen (You didn’t think Kat was always in drag, did you?) not only showed Stiles that if he wore clothes that fit he doesn’t look like a twelve year-old, but he was the perfect distraction from   
Danny. And he even stopped bugging Stiles about returning his shoes once Stiles promised to put them in his jeep as soon as he got home. 

Of course, once Stiles returned home, he had nothing to distract him anymore, and the thoughts of Danny haunted his head once more. 

 

*

 

Stiles wasn’t getting over it. And it wasn’t just that time he literally ran into Danny on the way to the showers when Danny was in nothing but a towel, or that he had to sit next to Danny every day in chem, or even the looks Scott sent his way when he thought he wasn’t looking. It was that for the first time, Stiles had felt something more than lust for someone. He couldn’t bring himself to let it go. 

So when Harris assigned them projects that would require them to work together outside of class, Stiles freaked out a little bit. Scott was sending him Looks because he could hear Stiles’s heart pounding and oh dear lord Danny was turning his way. 

“So how do you wanna do it?” Danny asked, and Stiles had plenty of ways to answer that question, with very tactile descriptions. 

But Stiles didn’t think he was asking about that, so instead he said, “what?”

“The presentation,” Danny supplied. 

“Oh, yeah. Duh. Okay.” Smooth, Stilinski. “Do you wanna come over after practice?” 

“Is tomorrow cool?” Danny asked and hell yes, tomorrow was fantastic but Stiles wasn’t sure how to verbally express that without freaking Danny out so he just nodded. 

Stiles spent the whole day cleaning the house. 

 

*

 

Danny Mahealani was in Stiles’s house sitting at Stiles’s table, doing homework with Stiles. Stiles’s dad was there until five when he went into the station because he was working the night shift so now Stiles and Danny were all alone. 

And Stiles was doing his best to pay attention to whatever the hell they were supposed to be doing but it could be anything from covalent bonds to noble gases because even more than he’s trying to pay attention, Stiles was trying to stare at Danny’s lips and remember how they felt against his own. 

Then Danny was saying that it looked like they should call it a day because they had all the information; they just needed to put it together so why don’t they just pick up the stuff for the poster tomorrow? And then he’s gone and Stiles is almost glad because at least now he can jack off after spending an afternoon thinking about Danny’s lips. 

 

*

 

The next day they go to Staples and pick up a tri fold poster and whatever else Danny says they need because Stiles still isn’t sure what the presentation is about. 

Stiles thinks things are going well until Danny goes to get the stuff that Stiles put in the back and comes back holding Kat’s pink leopard pumps that Stiles wore That Night. Shit. 

“You know you were the first person I hooked up with since…since my ex,” Danny says to the stilettos. “I wasn’t going to. I was just there to dance. You were my first queen.”

“Danny,” Stiles says, but Danny keeps talking. 

“There was something to you, you just seemed different. I brought you back to my house. I wanted you like I never wanted anyone before. I can’t explain it. You were just…you were different,” Danny says and how Stiles felt before is nothing compared to this. 

“And then I wake up,” Danny continues, “and you’re gone. Poof. I would’ve thought I dreamed you up if it wasn’t for the hickies. So what happened, Stiles? Were you just fucking with me? Trying to see if I’d catch you, maybe? Or did you not realize it was me until you woke up and you flipped?”

“Danny.” Stiles had never seen Danny mad before, and if it had been directed at someone else Stiles probably would have thought it was hot. But as it was, his anger was directed at Stiles so, yeah, not so sexy. 

“Before you answer, I want you to know that I don’t want to hear any bullshit. If you’re not into me, then that’s cool. Just say so,” and god did Stiles want to hold Danny until he felt so loved he would never look that way again. Like he was broken and he was using everything he had to seem strong in front of Stiles. 

“Danny, Jesus, you want to know the truth? I freaked. I flipped out because I was going to just hand you my v-card and you didn’t even know it was me! And I thought…I thought if you knew that it was, that you’d…you’d regret it.”

“You could have given me a chance,” Danny said, though he didn’t sound so angry now, so maybe Stiles was getting somewhere. 

“I realized that, so I tried to tell you the Monday after…”

“Oh. Oh god, Stiles. I’m sorry. I thought you were going to ask that frankly rude question and I was messed up after—”

“Dude, don’t worry about it. It is what it is. And I’ve been with more than enough guys to form my own conclusions,” Stiles tried   
to tease but apparently it was too soon because Danny just kind of stared at him. Stiles sighed. 

“Look, Stiles, I’d ask you if we could start over, but it’s more than a little cliché,” said Danny with a self-deprecating smile. Stiles needed to take action. He jumped up. 

“Hi, I’m Stiles Stilinski. I’m a Gemini. I enjoy long walks on the beach and Grant Morrison’s Batman and Robin series.” And fuck yes, it worked. Danny was laughing. In fact, Danny was laughing in a way that made Stiles was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him. Then he realized he could. 

So he did.


End file.
